Vigilante in Training
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: takes place between little red and little red rising. Livy is growing up training with Jason and her new family as they travel around the world.
1. Chapter 1

**So... i decided that in order to write little red rising, i have to write this so i can get in my head all of what Livy goes through before she moves back to gotham for good. Please enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

**P.S. Please no flames. Constructive cristism would be nice. :)**

Chpt.1

Jason winced when Livy got punched in the gut, but she got right back up again, her face full of determination.

Roy threw another punch at her, but this time Livy blocked and kicked Roy in the gut.

"Nice kick." Jason muttered. Livy dodge another punch, and then threw one of her own. "Hmm, gotta work on that stance." Jason nodded.

Livy executed some good tumbles, dodging Roy's attacks, and then kicked him on the back.

However, Roy whirled around and punched Livy, and the girl flew backwards, landing roughly on the ground.

"Get up shorty." Roy stated with a smirk. A second went by, and Livy wasn't moving. "Shorty?" Roy rolled the girl over and frowned.

Jason eyes widened at her limp body and ran to her side, next to Roy.

"I knocked her out." Roy informed. "She'll be alright." Jason glared at the man as he scooped Livy into his arms, gently cradling her head on his bicep.

"This is just training, Roy. It was her first time sparring against you. You weren't supposed to knock her out." He growled.

"It was an accident. The little bitch hits hard so I started hitting hard." Roy grunted, crossing his arms. Jason shot the man a sharp glare.

"_What _did you just call my daughter?"

Roy lowered his head, and was silent. He knew that when Jason referred to Livy as his daughter, he was serious, and meant business.

Oddly enough, Livy was the same way. She never called Jason by, Dad, Daddy, or Father. She only called him Jason, and saved the names for serious situations.

To Roy, the two were a strange dad/daughter pair.

Jason walked out of the room, holding Livy protectively, taking her to her room.

They were staying at a house in Dorado, Puerto Rico. They had been staying there for the past three months. Jason and his companions were fighting the crime in San Juan at night while Jason trained Livy during the day.

"Livy." Jason whispered as he laid her on her bed. He frowned when he noticed that her eye started to darken due to the punch.

Jason quickly grabbed some ice for her eye, and gently pressed it to her face.

He could hear her grunt, and slowly start to bat her eyes open.

"Jason?" she questioned. "What happened?"

"Roy knocked you out while you two were sparring." Jason informed.

"Besides getting knocked out, what stuff do I need to fix?" Livy inquired. Jason couldn't help but chuckle. Livy was _obsessed _with trying to do well in training.

"You did great on your kicks, we just need to work on your stance, a little bit more." Jason informed, and Livy smiled.

"Can we practice it today?" Livy inquired as she slowly started to rise from the bed, but Jason gently pushed her back down.

"No, Livy. I just want you to rest, alright?" Livy sighed, but nodded.

"Alright." She said as she pressed the ice to her eye.

Livy could talk back to _anyone_. She sassed Roy, she sassed people she met, sometimes she would even talk back to Kor'i (and for some reason this made Kor'i smile.) but she _never _talked back to Jason. His word was law. Period. She gave him her respect, and would _never _sass him.

Roy pointed that out to Jason once, and he started to think more about it.

Livy acted very similar to an abused puppy. Ever since Jason took her in, she at first was scared of him, but after Jason proved that he was not going to hurt her, she was completely loyal to him.

Jason left her room to see Roy mindlessly shooting arrows at a target getting bull's-eyes each time.

"She okay?" Roy questioned as he continued to shoot.

"She's alright." Jason nodded. "Still, Roy, I want you to go easier on her. She just finished learning her basics. I don't want her to go from just learning how to do a decent kick to having to go face to face against a man five times her weight and height." Jason informed, and Roy sat for a moment, then questioned,

"How short was her mother, anyway? I mean, you're huge, and she is such a shorty. She got your good looks, I'll give you that, but when it comes to the height, she's like a midget."

Jason shot Roy an unamused look, making the man sigh heavily.

"Fine, I'll go easier on her next time we spar." Roy grumbled. He knew that he shouldn't have mentioned Livy's mother.

Jason was still beating himself up about that. That was one of the reasons why they went to Puerto Rico. Where Indira was born. He just wanted a small piece of her besides Livy. Livy combined with Puerto Rico was the closest her could get to the woman he love.

Roy placed his bow and quiver down and headed towards the door.

"I'm going out for some beer." He stated as he dug his hand into his pocket for his wallet. However, he quickly frowned.

"I am going to kill your kid." Roy grunted.

You'd think that Jason would be concerned over a statement like that, but no. He just looked at Roy with a look of pride on his face.

"What did she do?" he questioned.

"The damn pick-pocketing bitch stole my wallet." He grunted. Jason shot Roy a pointed look for the name calling, but Roy was too angry to care, and Jason was too tired to threaten him after the look didn't work.

Roy stormed over in the direction of Roy's room.

"And where are you going?" Jason inquired.

"I told you, to kill your kid." Roy stated angrily, and this just made Jason chuckle.

"You can try."

Roy opened the door of Livy's room to see the girl reading a book, still pressing the ice on her eyes.

"Give me my wallet, Bitch!" Roy shouted as he threw Livy's book from across the room.

"Cabron sucio!" Livy exclaimed, glaring at the man.

"What the hell did you just call me!"

"A little something I picked up around here." Livy answered as she got up from her bed and retrieved her book from the ground.

"Whatever, just give me my damn wallet." Roy growled, and Livy laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She chuckled as she reached under her pillow and threw his wallet at him, which he easily caught.

"Keep your damn hands out of my pockets shorty." Roy grunted as he opened up his wallet to check his money while leaving the room, however he stopped in the doorway.

"I'm missing a twenty." He stated.

"How'd you think I got the book." Livy smirked, holding up the hardcover novel titled: _City of Bones_.

"But you've been carrying that book around for about two days." Roy stated, and Livy chuckled.

"Like I said, it took you long enough to figure it out." She smiled.

"Damn brat!" Roy exclaimed as he lunged at her but she quickly dodged. She grabbed her book, flipped over Roy simultaneously grabbing his cap, then ran out of the room.

"Come back here bitch!" Roy exclaimed.

"Jason, I'm going out, be back by seven, love you, bye!" she exclaimed as she sprinted out the door.

"Bye." Jason smiled, giving his daughter a lazy wave as she sprinted out of the house with Roy chasing after her.

"Come back here!" Roy exclaimed and Jason stuck his foot out, tripping the man, giving Livy enough time to run off.

Roy shot a glare at Jason and he shrugged.

"I'm a bit biased." Jason chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

Livy took in a deep breath, smiling at the over-sized hat on her head and the book in her hands.

She strolled onto the beach, but made sure she was far enough away from the house so Roy wouldn't find her. She was making it her mission to wear his patience.

She would never admit it, but she was grateful for Roy's presence. He was good entertainment. He was like the annoying big brother she never had.

There _were_ moments when he crossed the line and Livy hated him, though. He said some things to her that seemed to stab at her heart, and despite how Livy might have provoked the statement out of him, she still saw what he said uncalled for and hurtful.

It usually had to do with either her real mother and/or adoptive mother. It was a fling to her face to remind her that she had _two _mothers and she lost _both_.

After a remark like that from Roy, she usually got very quiet. She'd drop whatever argument they were having, and stalked away from him, and closed herself off from everyone.

Once she was sure nobody was looking, she would cry. It would be heavy sobs but it would only last for about two minutes. She'd have a good cry, then get up again, and then she would resume her life like nothing happened.

Jason noticed the reactions though. He once heard the conversation Roy and Livy were having and saw the events play out.

_Jason walked into the house and could hear Roy and Livy fighting in the other room._

_"Roy, gimme back my book!" _

_"Awww, the little shorty wants her book back." Laughed Roy and Jason could practically see his daughter trying to retrieve the book from the man's grasp, but to no avail. _

_He then heard a sharp OW come from Roy, and he figured that Livy probably kicked him. _

_"Little Bitch." Roy grunted._

_"You're the one who started it, dickhead!" _

_"Well you're father's a dickhead!"_

_"He is not, and at least I have a father!" Livy shot back._

_Then came the blow._

_"Well, at least my mother didn't commit suicide after giving birth to me!" Roy exclaimed. Once hearing those words exit Roy's mouth, Jason ran into the room._

_He could see Livy holding her book limply to her side, and her eyes were locked on Roy, her face full of hurt. He watched her take in a deep breath, and calmly leave the room._

_Jason looked at Roy, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. Jason drove his fist into the man's stomach, and grabbed his long hair, pulling it back harshly._

_"Do _not_ talk about her mother that way. Don't you _ever_ say that to her again. Am I clear?" _

_Roy gave a short nod, and Jason ran out of the room to get Livy. However, she was gone. _

_Jason slowly crept upstairs, not making a sound, and he could hear muffled sobs coming from the closet in Jason's room. _

_Jason stood outside the closet door, listening as her sobs lessened. He could hear her take in a deep breath, and then she opened the door. _

_Livy's eyes widened when she saw Jason, but she smiled at him happily. It didn't even look like she had been crying. _

_"Hey Jason. Sorry, I was just… looking for my book." She held up her hand, holding the book that she had been holding after the fight. "I found it. I'm just gonna go on the couch and read it." She informed with a smile and a small chuckle. _

_Jason watched as she skipped out of the room. He then looked into his closet. _

_He saw one of his bigger shirts bunched up almost as if to resemble a blob of a teddy bear. He could see where Livy squeezed it and where she buried her face. It was wet with tears. _

_Jason walked down stairs and saw Livy curled up on the couch, reading her book. _

_He sat down next to her, and gently placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him with a smile. _

_"Hi Jason." She grinned._

_"Hello, Livy." He said in a gentle tone, returning the smile. "Are you enjoying your book?" he questioned and she nodded her head. _

_"Yes. It's sweet." She informed. She was reading 'The Tales of Desperux' that Kor'i had gotten her. _

_"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Jason nodded. He then swiftly picked Livy up, twirled her around, and sat back on the couch, but was hugging her tightly. _

_Livy dropped the book she was holding and hugged Jason back, curling into his hug, enjoying the embrace. _

_"You know, Livy, that's alright to cry in front of people. There's nothing wrong with that." Jason informed. He paused, and Livy didn't answer him. "Livy?" he questioned. Her face was turned away from him, but he could hear a shaky sob, and he felt her small body quivering in his grasp. _

_Jason patted her back and rocked her gently in his arms. _

_"It's alright, Livy." He soothed as he kissed the top of her head. "It's alright."_

Jason loved Livy, and Livy loved Jason. He was the perfect father, well, in her eyes anyway.

However, what Livy was doing roaming around the beach wasn't so she could find somewhere private to cry, no, she wasn't upset about Roy. She just liked pissing him off.

Livy was sight-seeing. She felt connected to her mother while in Puerto Rico.

"I wonder if she was ever at this beach?" she mumbled to herself. She then started to travel into some of the neighborhoods.

"I wonder what her life was like here." She muttered. Jason told her a lot about Indira when they were at her grave, but that was only what the Indira and Jason did, not much about Indira's life in Puerto Rico was explained to her.

"Hola niña." Livy turned around to see a group of three boys following her.

"Hola." She nodded.

"You're not from around here, are you?" one of the boys questioned, and Livy shrugged.

"Not really." She answered. The boys were about thirteen, making them three years older than herself. She felt like that if they attacked she would be able to handle them, but they made no advances on her.

"Where are you from?" questioned the one boy who appeared to be the leader.

"I've been hoping around. I've been to Germany, and Italy, and France, and America, and some islands." She informed. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"So you're a traveler."

~*~*~*~*~15 minutes later~*~*~*~*~

"Viajerita!" one of the boys that Livy recognized as Raphael exclaimed. The boys gave Livy the nick name of Little Traveler.

Livy responded to the name and the boy passed her the basketball.

She swirled around with the ball and shot the ball into the air, making the basket.

"Ay dios mio!" one of the boys, that Livy knew as Benigno exclaimed.

"Yeah, Raphael you cheated. Viajerita must've been a pro basketball player before she came here." Jaivin, the other boy, stated.

"I never played basketball before. How could I be a pro?" Livy questioned with a smirk.

"Never played before? What have you been doing then in your free time?" Benigno questioned, and Livy shrugged.

"Reading." She answered, glancing over at her book that was on the side of the basketball court.

"You should take up Basketball." Raphael chuckled.

"So, let's play another game." Livy smiled and the children started to dribble the ball.

They were playing in a facility that was for kids to come to when their family weren't around for them. It was a place for kids to have fun and stay off of the streets.

The founder of the facility was leaning against the wall of the building grinning as he watched the kids play.

He wished that when he was a kid there was a place where he could have gone other than the streets. It would have saved him a lot of pain.

His smile quickly dropped to concern when he noticed the girl who was playing with the boys fell onto the pavement harshly. He could see that she quickly got back up, but the boys looked concerned.

"Sr. Colon!" exclaimed Raphael, seeing the man. "She needs help!"

The man ran onto the court to see Livy, who was trying to assure her friends that she was fine and they had nothing to worry about, but her legs were terribly scratched up from the brush burn she received on the pavement, and blood trickled down her legs.

"Let me help you." He said gently to the girl. "We need to clean out that brush burn so it doesn't get infected, alright?"

Livy nodded, and followed the man inside, leaving the three boys on the court.

The man took Livy inside the building and to his 'infirmary' that had cots and medical equipment, but was empty. Not many people got injured in his facility.

"Why don't you sit down while I get some iodine and cotton balls." The man said gently, and Livy did so.

"So, I heard the boys calling you Viajerita. Do you travel often?" he inquired, making some small talk as he poured some iodine onto the cotton ball.

"Yeah. I've been to a lot of places." Livy nodded, and winced slightly when the iodine made contact with her open wound. She looked over onto the man's desk to see a picture of four boys and a girl. Her eyes widened as she focused on the girl.

Jason had showed her a picture of her mother once, and that girl looked _just _like her.

"Who is that all in the picture?" she inquired. The man looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's me and some of my old friends. We used to be together very often." He nodded.

"Who's the girl?" Livy inquired.

"The girl? That's Bajita. At least, that's what we called her." The man chuckled slightly. "She was a great girl. We used to joke around with her all the time. She would always call me absent minded because I forgot things so easily. She would exclaim, "Tito, your forgetfulness is going to be the death of us."" He sighed, his mind on the memories. "She was such an amazing girl. She would sing, and play chess, but she had a knack for trouble. Just always got into it, and she'd always get hurt." He sighed. "But she was stubborn. Always stubborn and nothing you could say or do could sway her from a decision once her mind was made up."

"What was her real name?" Livy inquired.

"Bajita? Her name was…"

"Viajerita." Livy looked up, already used to the name, and Raphael was standing in the doorway, holding her book. "I thought you should have your book." He smiled.

"Thanks Raphael." Livy smiled, but her eyes lingered on the book thinking of Roy, which led her thoughts to Jason.

"What time is it?" she inquired and the man looked at the clock.

"It's 7:30, why?" Livy's eyes widened.

"My Dad's probably worried sick." She sighed heavily. Despite the fact that Jason knew Livy could handle herself, that still didn't make him not slightly paranoid. He didn't mind her going out, but when she wasn't back home when she said that she would, his mind went to the worst thought possible.

"You can use my phone if you want to call him." Raphael suggested as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

"I think I can walk home myself." Livy shrugged, but the man gave her a warning look.

"Niña, it's dangerous at night alone. Please call your father. Or I could walk you home if you want."

"I'll call him." She said after a pause. Jason had some disposable phones that she could call.

Livy dialed the number and it was immediately picked up.

"Livy?" she heard Jason's panicked voice question.

"I'm sorry Jason. I was playing basketball at a facility down the road and I didn't notice the time. Can you pick me up?" she inquired, and she could hear Jason exhale in relief.

"Sure thing. I'll be over as quick as I can." He informed, then hung up.

"Thank you, Raphael." She grinned, handing the phone back to him.

"No problem." The boy smiled, and then could hear a car honk. "That's my dad. Are you coming back tomorrow?" Raphael inquired and Livy shrugged.

"Maybe. My family moves around a lot, so I may be here tomorrow and I might not." She shrugged, but then hugged the boy. "It was fun playing with you and your friends. Thank you for including me." She smiled. Raphael grinned back at her.

"No problem." The car honked again, and Raphael sprinted to it.

The man looked down at Livy, then at the picture he had. The girl looked familiar. She looked a lot like…

The man raised an eyebrow as he looked at Livy, who was waiting for her father while reading her book.

He went over to his desk and pulled out one of the last letters he received from his best friend. In it was a picture of her and her boyfriend.

The man looked at the boyfriend, then at Livy.

The resemblance was uncanny.

There was a knock on the door, and the man opened it, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was the boyfriend in the picture, but older.

"Jason?" he questioned. Livy looked up at her father.

"You know Sr. Colon?" Livy inquired. Jason looked at the man, still shocked.

"Personally, no. I don't. but your mother did." Jason nodded. "Am I right, Tito?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

"You knew my mom?" Livy questioned, looking up at Tito.

Tito couldn't believe that he was looking at Indira's daughter and used to be lover.

"Yes. Yes, I knew your mother. She was one of my best friends." He informed, and he quickly knelt down in front of Livy and hugged her.

"I should have known sooner. You act just like she did when we were kids." He smiled. Tito then stood back up and looked at Jason.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jason." Tito grinned. "But, can I ask you why you ran out on Indira?"

"It's a long story…"

~*~*~*~*~One Hour Later~*~*~*~*~

"Are you going to kill me now?" Tito inquired. His voice seemed calm and serious but he looked like he was smiling. As if death wouldn't be much of a big deal.

Jason had told Tito everything about why he left Indira and so on. His secret identity wasn't as important to protect compared to Batman or Superman. However, he noticed how Livy looked at him nervously while squeezing his hands. She didn't want Jason to kill Tito, which was good, because Jason wasn't planning to.

"No." he said with a chuckle. "You were a close friend to Indira, I wouldn't murder you just because you know my secret." he then smirked slightly. "But I was wondering this for a while. Why did you and the other members of your gang buy her that red dress?"

"She looked good in it." Tito nodded with a small smile.

"What dress?" Livy inquired. Tito handed Livy the picture he had in his desk that he received from Indira. It was a picture of her and Jason going to a dance, and she was wearing her red dress.

"Jason, you look so young. And my mom… she's really pretty." Livy smiled.

"I thought so too." Jason grinned, looking at the picture, then looked back at Tito. "So, why'd you guys get her the dress?"

Tito chuckled as he thought back to it, but looked slightly saddened.

"You know how Indira was, Jason. She… she wasn't used to any type of lovey dovey attention. It was something that she didn't want. The moment a guy would show any type of affection to her more than as a friend, she'd close herself off. The gang and I wanted to see her get out more. She was the youngest out of all of us, and we just wanted her to be happy." Tito informed.

"So, we got her the dress as a parting present. It was a way of telling her that she should go out partying more and let loose. She really was like our little sister." Tito sighed.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Jason inquired.

"Well… two of us died in the gang due to some bullets and fights, and after they died, the rest of us disbanded and made a living elsewhere. I am the only one who stayed in Puerto Rico." He stated. "But we try to keep in touch."

Jason nodded, and then looked out the window, noticing how dark it was getting and how he and the others had people to keep safe.

"We better get going." Jason informed as he stood up, and Livy placed the picture back on Tito's desk and walked over to Jason.

"It was a pleasant surprise meeting you." Tito grinned as he shook Jason's hand.

"Same here Tito. And, I want to thank you. Indira wouldn't be who she was if it weren't for the gang." Jason smiled as he shook Tito's hand back.

"It was nice meeting you, Tito." Livy smiled and Tito gave her a warm hug.

"It was nice meeting you too, Livy." He grinned, happy that Indira's spirit was living on.

~*~*~*~*~Thirty Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~

"What took you two so long?" Roy questioned with an exasperated look on his face.

"We were catching up with an old friend." Jason stated as he grabbed his costume, then turned to Livy.

"Get some rest. Training is at ten tomorrow." Jason informed, and Livy nodded, then hurried to bed.

"An old friend, Jason?" Kor'i inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well… more like an old friend of Livy's mom. He's a nice guy." Jason shrugged as he was quickly in his costume.

As the three headed to the city of San Juan, Roy questioned,

"Why don't you talk about Livy's mom much?" Jason shot Roy a glare.

"Because it's none of your damn business, Roy." Jason grunted. Roy looked like he wanted to press the matter, but Kor'i shot Roy a look.

She realized Jason's feelings about his old lover, and she felt pity for the man. Kor'i might not have understood humans very much, but Jason's emotional pain was apparent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

Just because Livy was Jason's biological daughter didn't make Jason treat her any differently than the girl he rescued from a terrible man that became the Alfred to his Batman.

Some people would find this strange, but neither father nor daughter seemed to care entirely.

So, when it came to training, Jason didn't go easy on her just because she was his daughter, and Livy didn't expect it. She liked the challenge.

Ten o'clock sharp, Jason and Livy stood in the training room. Livy was wearing some comfortable black shorts and a white tank top, her blond hair braided in a single braid down her back.

Jason warmed her up with some Tai Chi, and then started to work on her fighting stance, making sure that she had a steady balance and could easily dodge any attacks.

After she practiced getting into her stance several times, Jason threw a few punches at her, which she was easily able to deflect.

Jason hated sparring with Livy. That's why he had Roy do it, but he wouldn't call Roy in just to throw two or three punches to make sure Livy could keep her stance.

However, throwing punches at her seemed wrong to him. He didn't want her to miss one of the punches he threw. He didn't want to hit her at all.

One time when they first started training, while teaching her blocks, he punched her in the stomach due to her not blocking fast enough.

The minute his fist made contact with her stomach and he heard her yelp in pain he knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly, apologizing. What made the situation worse for him was when Livy said,

_"It's okay, Jacob used to do that to me all the time." _

Jacob was the last person Jason ever wanted to be compared to.

Training was over for Livy that day.

So, when it came to sparring with Livy, Jason disliked it. He could make her do pushups, curl ups, hands stands, tumbles, pull ups, he even would tie her to a chair and see how much time it took her to get out. But sparring was something he just couldn't do with her.

"Today I'm going to show you how to disarm a gunman." Jason informed as he took out one of his guns from his belt and pointed it at Livy.

Jason had made sure to take out all of the bullets before the training session, but Livy didn't know that.

She stared at him, as if the gun was invisible, waiting for instructions. She _trusted _Jason. He could have placed a knife on her neck and she'd be completely faithful that she would be safe.

"Move to my side and grasp and lock my wrist with your left hand." Jason instructed, and Livy did so. Jason had her repeat the movement several times to increase her speed and accuracy when grasping his wrist.

"Now, grab the barrel of the gun with your palm facing up." Jason stated, and Livy obediently did so.

"Now press down on my wrist and move the barrel towards my body." He informed, but Livy looked at him with uncertainty.

"I don't want to press too hard." She whispered. Livy understood that with some pressure, she could break his wrist and trigger finger by doing the move.

"You won't hurt me." He informed with an encouraging grin. Livy nodded, and then did the move.

Jason made sure to move his trigger finger away to avoid it from breaking, then stated,

"Now you can push the gun to the ground because at this point you would have broken my finger and wrist."

Livy did so, and Jason smiled, then had her repeat the motions and then had her do the same with different angles.

Once she had that down, he taught her some alternate and more complicated ways to disarm a gunman.

"Do you want to spar with Roy again?" Jason questioned once Livy seemed to have mastered what Jason had taught her for the day.

"Sure, now that my stance is better." She grinned. Jason placed a hand on her head for a moment, something he would do which was like a pat on the back, and Livy smiled.

"Roy, are you up for sparring with her?" Jason questioned as he walked out to the other room.

"Hell ya. This is gonna be payback for stealing my wallet." He informed with a smirk.

"Remember…"

"Yeah, no knock outs. I know." Roy nodded, and then walked back into the training room where Livy was waiting.

"I'll try not to rough you up and humiliate you in front of your daddy too much, Shorty." Roy said with a smirk and Livy laughed.

"We'll see who humiliates who. Be prepared to lose, old man."

Livy got into her stance and Roy did the same, and then he charged straight at her.

~*~*~*~*~3 Hours later~*~*~*~*~

"It was a lucky shot." Roy muttered while he and Jason stood on the rooftops of an old building, waiting for a drug deal to occur in the ally below.

"Lucky shot my ass, there was no way you were getting out of the hold she had you in." Jason smirked. Roy glared at him, his green eyes full of annoyance.

"I was going easy on her."

"It didn't look like that by the way you were punching." Jason retorted.

"Dude, it felt like she was going to break my arm while she had me in that hold. What type of ninjutsu are you teaching her?" Roy questioned, and Jason just shrugged.

"Hey… Jason… be careful with her, okay?" Roy said in a low serious voice, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Roy looked Jason in the eye.

"Make sure that she knows the weight of her power. Make sure she knows that she's not invincible. And… Jason, she's your kid. Father daughter time shouldn't be just training. Take her out fishing or play some basketball with her or _something_."

"Thanks Doctor Phil, anything else I need to know?" Jason questioned with some bitterness in his voice.

"You should spar with her." Roy added in a mumble. "She's already able to beat me with a lot of effort. The more she goes up against me, the more she'll get used to my fighting and I give it three days and she'll be able to take me down with her eyes closed."

"Then she'll spar with Kor'i." Jason stated, and Roy gave him a hard look.

"Jason, that's being unfair, besides she'd be going up against someone with the same skill set as her if you were her opponent." A moment of silence passed between them, and then Roy's eyes widened. "Wait… you don't want to hit her. Do you Jason?"

Jason didn't say anything, and continued to stare down at the ally.

"Look, I know she's your kid and all, but I don't think she'd hate you if you hit her while sparring. Green Arrow used to hit me while we sparred, and don't tell me that Batman had never hit you."

Jason looked at Roy with an icy coldness about him.

"And look where we are now." He grunted, but then sighed. "She's been beaten enough in her lifetime."

"If she wants to become a vigilante, than her beatings have_ just _started, and you know that. I'm just saying, Jason. It would benefit her." Roy informed. Jason sighed, and looked over at Roy.

The next thing Jason said sounded like he was fighting with himself whether or not to say it out loud.

"I don't want to fail her." He whispered. Roy chuckled.

"It would take _a lot _to fail her, because in her eyes, you're her hero. It's scary how attached she is to you. Usually kids try to get farther away from their parents."

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Jason nodded. "Also, you have been watching _way _too much Doctor Phil."


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

Jason had finished teaching Livy some new punch combos and then looked at her with a stern expression on his face.

"Livy, you are going to spar against me today." He informed, and Livy nodded, but suddenly looked nervous. "I want you to fight as hard as you can, okay Livy? Don't worry about hurting me, and if I hurt you too much, yell stop, and I'll stop." He explained.

"Okay Jason." Livy nodded and got into her sparring stance. Jason got into his stance as well.

He came running at her, and she blocked his first few strikes, and then punched him in the gut. It was strong, but hardly did anything to Jason.

He went to punch her and she quickly dodged his fist, but she didn't dodge the kick he sent to her ribs.

He heard her yelp as she fell to the ground, which broke his heart, but before he could do anything, Livy got back up, and he almost didn't block fast enough when she threw a punch at him.

She was using her height to an advantage as she circled him and dodged his punches as she was trying to find an open place to punch or kick.

Jason kept up with the blocks, but then grunted when Livy kicked the back of his knee he collapsed to the ground, and she quickly tackled him, and punched him harshly in the face, and wound back to punch him again, but then paused.

Jason used her hesitation to grab her wrists and turn the tables, but pinning her to the ground.

"You should _never _hesitate." Jason stated roughly and Livy nodded her head. But she was looking at him as if she wanted something.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"Aren't you gonna punch me now?" she inquired. "Don't hesitate, right?" Jason sighed, and he lightly tapped his knuckles to her chin.

"Pow." He chuckled. "You happy?" he got off of Livy and helped pull her to her feet.

"Jason?" Livy questioned, her eyes looking down at her bare feet on the mat.

"Yes?" Jason looked down at Livy, and then knelt in front of her.

"Can… can we spar again? You're a lot tougher than Roy is." She informed, and Jason chuckled.

"Alright." He then picked Livy up and spun her around.

"Have you ever gone fishing?" he inquired, and she shook her head.

"No." she answered, and Jason smirked.

"Neither have I. Wanna learn how together?" he questioned and Livy nodded happily with a bright smile.

"Alright!"

~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~*~*~

Jason and Livy stood looking into the ocean water. Jason's fingers were bleeding from pricking himself with the fish hook several times.

Livy's rod was tangled with the fishing wire from her trying to throw the line into the water, but locking it too early, resulting in it getting flung back at her.

Jason's rod was broken in half from him getting frustrated.

They both smelt like old raw clams from them trying to bait the hooks and every time they tried to cast their lines, the bait wasn't on enough so usually the clam landed in the ocean, or in their hair, and then they needed to get more.

"Want to play basketball?" Jason questioned in a defeated voice.

"Yes please." Livy nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

Livy looked out the window with a small smile on her face. They were on an air plane, heading away from Puerto Rico, and back to Gotham, where Jason apparently had some business to take care of.

Livy would admit that she would miss Puerto Rico, the place where her mother grew up, but she was happy to go back to the place where _she _grew up. Sure, it was a hell hole, but her mother was also buried there, so Livy was happy with the fact that she would be able to talk to her grave stone. She could also visit Ramon, and seeing her Mother's brother, her uncle, made her smile.

Not to mention there was Jason's family…

Livy glanced over and noticed that Jason was asleep, his head tilted up and his hands folded on his stomach with his chair reclined back.

Jason didn't seem to like his family all that much.

She remembered Alfred. Jason didn't seem to dislike the man at all. Not to mention he made good cookies. And there was also Dick, and he gave her a good hug. She didn't know how to feel about Tim. Apparently he hated Jason. Then there was Bruce. Jason did _not _like talking about Bruce.

And then she couldn't forget Damian.

_Dick head. _She thought sourly as the name came across her mind. _He always thought he was right about everything and he's so spoiled. _She couldn't help how her mind drifted to how Damian used to sit next to her bed and talked to her after she got shot. A small smile started to form on her lips, but she quickly suppressed the memory.

"Stupid boy." She grumbled to herself.

"Say something, shorty?" Roy inquired, looking up from his magazine.

"I was just talking to myself." Livy informed with a heavy sigh.

"Y'know, they say that talking to yourself is an early sign that you're crazy." Roy informed with a smirk. Livy raised an eyebrow and questioned,

"Who's 'they'?"

"Y'know… the ambiguous 'they'." Roy said while making an arm gesture that reminded Livy of a ballerina. Instead of pressing the matter, the little girl just smirked at him.

"Ambiguous, huh? Big word for a guy with a third grade reading level." She giggled.

"Shut up you little rodent. If we weren't on an airplane I'd kick your ass." He stated and Livy just chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." he grunted.

"Not like you could anyway." Livy shrugged, having fun watching Roy's face get angrier and angrier.

"If I could, I'd throw you out of the plane." Roy growled.

"You wouldn't be able to subdue me quick enough and even if you did, Jason would kill you." Livy retorted.

"It'd be worth it." The man grunted in a mumble as he crossed his arms and slouched in his seat, and Livy shot him a glare.

"Would you two like any beverages?" The two snapped out of their glares when a flight attendant appeared.

Livy smiled innocently while Roy's smile was more flirtatious.

"Yes please. May I have some water?" Livy inquired, and the flight attendant reached into the cooler she was wheeling down the aisle and took out a water bottle.

"Of course you can darling." She smiled as she handed the bottle over.

"Thank you." Livy said with a grin, and then the woman turned to Roy.

"Would you like anything?"

"Could I have your number?" Roy inquired smoothly. The woman looked at him as if he were an annoying fly.

"No sir." She stated, making Livy giggle, and she quickly made her way to the next person who wanted refreshments.

"Fail." Livy giggled, and Roy shot her a glare.

"It wasn't a fail, she obviously just couldn't handle me." Roy snapped, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"I think she handled you pretty well." She shrugged. "Maybe you should get a haircut. Your long hair looks kinda girly." Livy pointed out, and Roy grunted.

"I cut it before, but it looks cooler long." Roy debated.

"What? You like feeling the wind rush through your hair? Does it make you feel like a princess?" Livy taunted.

"For the record, rock stars have long hair. Don't be hating on rock stars." Roy stated.

"Rapunzel had long hair too."

"Don't be sexist Livy, men are allowed to have long hair." Roy informed, and the girl just laughed.

"I'm not being sexist, I have nothing against guys with long hair. I just think it makes them look girly. Especially you." She giggled. "Can I braid it?"

"You are Jason's daughter! You're just a cynical and evil as he is in an innocent little girl's body. It's creepy!"

"Like father like daughter I guess." Livy shrugged.

"I wish you were like your mom. She couldn't possibly be as bad as Jason." Roy muttered.

Livy got quiet.

_Am I like my Mom? I want to be because she sounds like a cool person. But… I mean… am I like her? How am I like her? Would she be… proud of me? _Livy looked over at Jason, who was still asleep.

_I hope she would be. Jason seems to be. _

"What's wrong shorty, you got quiet." Roy stated, looking at her curiously.

"Just thinking." She answered and then looked out the window again, bored with the conversation she had previously with Roy. Her thoughts were back to her mother.

_When I hear mom, I can't help but think of my Mommy instead of my biological mom sometimes. Is that a bad thing? I mean, my mommy raised me. she taught me how to be a nurse. I miss her. I kind of wish I had another girl I can talk to. _She thought sadly. She had been with boys ever since her adoptive mother died. She had been with Jacob and the gang, and then she had been with Jason, Roy, and Kor'i. She liked Kor'i but she wasn't the mothering type. Livy wouldn't admit it out loud, but she felt a bit self-conscious while around Kor'i as well.

_I should stop being so selfish. _She thought to herself. _I already have Jason, my Dad, and he does so much for me. I shouldn't want a mother. I already had two. I had my chance and lost them both. I just need to stay with Jason, and not lose him. _

Livy took her book out to read for the rest of the flight. She didn't want to think about mothers and her lack of having one. She convinced herself that wanting a mother was selfish and that she had lost her chance of having a mother figure.

She was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

Livy smiled at the familiarity of the warehouse in Gotham. The same warehouse that Jason had took her to when they first met.

They had reached Gotham at nightfall, so Jason and the team were quickly in their costumes.

"We'll be back soon. Are you going to be alright here?" Jason questioned and Livy nodded.

"Yeah, but can I leave to see Mom for a moment? I'll come straight back home after I see her." Livy informed quickly. Jason sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful, okay?" Jason questioned, and Livy nodded quickly.

Jason, Roy, and Kor'i left quickly to get down to their business, and Livy slipped on a red sweatshirt on top of her black t-shirt. She laced her black boots tightly, her jeans warm on her legs.

The little girl then ran into the city. She stopped at a flower shop and got a yellow rose, and a Lily.

She then made her way to her mother's cemetery.

"Hey Mom." She said with a smile as she walked up to the headstone with the words 'Indira Xavier Rispoli' engraved onto it. She gently set the yellow rose in front of the grave.

"Dad is still teaching me things. He's really cool. It's weird to call him dad sometimes though. Calling him Jason's just… feels right. I dunno. You'd probably want me to call him dad though, right? I'm not sure. I wish I knew you. You sound really cool." Livy sighed. She talked about her stay at Puerto Rico and how she ran into Tito. She just talked about life.

"I'm gonna go now Mom. This Lily is for my adopted mother. She liked Lilies. I hope you don't mind. Just… she raised me, y'know. I know that it wasn't your fault, but she was there for me, and she really did love me." Livy waved, then left the cemetery to get where her adoptive mother's remains were buried.

The remains were buried in a nice cemetery. The Penguin paid for it since her adoptive mother was so kind to his business. Livy had met the man before, and she thought that he was polite. He was hard to contact though, because once her mother died, she didn't know where to find him, and his guards explained that he couldn't raise a child.

But then Jacob found her, and there wasn't much Livy could do about the issue of trying to get Penguin to help her.

As she entered the graveyard, to her surprise she thought she saw someone at the gravestone, but it was a black shadow, and when she got closer, the shadow seemed to disappear.

_Weird. _She thought.

She walked up to her mother's grave and placed the Lily down in front of it. However, she noticed a bouquet of lilies that was already there.

"Hi." She whispered. "I know it's been… awhile since I have come to see you, but at least someone also cares about you." She smiled. "Was it Mr. Cobblepot? I know that he liked you because you were nice to him and his men." Livy said with a small smile, and then sat down in front of the grave.

"I miss you. Every day I think about you. I found my Dad though, and I learned about my biological mom. I went to all these places and it's been just… crazy. I never forget you though. Never." Livy rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm crying Mommy... Martha… what should I call you?" she said softly. "I just miss you. I'll try to visit you again soon." She whispered, then stood to her feet.

She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

She slowly left the cemetery while looking around nervously.

_This doesn't feel right. _She thought to herself, then started to walk down the dark streets of Gotham city.

Livy didn't want to head back to the warehouse if she really was being tracked.

As she walked down the street, she turned around and saw a figure melt into the shadows. "I know you're following me." she stated. "Show yourself."

"Alright." Stated a familiar voice, but it wasn't a good voice. And it came from behind her.

Livy turned around and her eyes widened as she recognized someone from her past surrounded by a group of men.

"Tom?" she questioned and he smirked at her.

"So ya recognize me? I didn't know if ya would 'cuz of my crooked nose." He stated. It was crooked from when the girl broke it about a year ago.

"What do you want?" Livy inquired, getting into a fighting stance.

"Some revenge." Tom informed with a shrug. "Your friend messed Jacob up pretty bad. So bad that he's still stuck in that stupid body cast. I'm now the leader." He chuckled. "And as leader, I say that since your friend messed Jacob up, we mess you up."

Two of the men from the group charged at her, but she easily took them down. The men fought clumsily and didn't know how to fight properly.

Tom chuckled.

"Looks to me that ya grew a back bone." The rest of his group charged at her, but they were no match for her skills. She had knocked four of them unconscious, however, all it took was one guy who punched her roughly on the face, and kicked her in the stomach.

Tom chuckled as he watched his one man left mercilessly kicking the girl on the ground.

"I forgot how much fun it was to beat ya up, Little Livy." He informed as he walked up to the girl, and roughly grabbed her hair, making her stand to her feet.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed as she spat in the man's face.

"It's gonna be fun having you around again." He smirked, and Livy glared at him. she refused to let that happen to her.

She elbowed the man behind her, and then punched Tom in the face. she took down the two men in a matter of seconds.

"Never again." Livy growled, and started to limp away from the unconscious men. She was injured badly. She was kicked right where she was shot a few months prior, and then around the area. Her body ached from the kicks and the punch in the face, but she knew that she needed to get home.

However, she heard a gunshot, and Livy collapsed on the ground. Tom was up again, and shot her in the shoulder.

"Did ya really think that you'd get away _that _easily?" Tom questioned as he chuckled, watching the girl shake with pain on the ground.

"I'm sure Jacob would love to see you again." He added. "He can tell me how he wants you to die. I'll kill you for everything that happened to me and Jacob. Perfect revenge."

"Sorry hun." Tom whirled around and his face was met by claws at his eye and slicing down his face.

Tom screamed in pain, but was quickly silenced as he was knocked unconscious.

Livy's breathing was heavy, and she was trying to focus on what was going on around her. She saw the shadow like figure that was at her mother's grave, who was following her.

The figure approached Livy and she noticed that it was a beautiful woman dressed in a black cat-suit and she wore a cowl with cat ears.

"Don't hurt me." Livy growled as she weakly stood to her feet and got into a fighting stance.

"I won't hurt you, Kitten." The woman said gently, but Livy didn't move.

"Kitten, you're hurt. Let me help you." She said softly, but Livy shook her head.

"No. I need to get back home. Get away from me." she said weakly, her voice along with her body loosing it's strength.

Livy could feel her head getting dizzy.

_Crap! Blood loss! _Livy thought to herself, but the world spun around her and next thing she knew she could feel herself falling, but the woman easily caught her and was at her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner, Kitten." The woman whispered. "I was too busy admiring watching you fight that I didn't think to help." She informed as she lightly stroked Livy's hair. "But you'll be alright now."

Livy's vision started to get filled with black spots and she was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Wha… huh…?" Livy didn't know what to say or do.

"Shhh, it'll be alright kitten. Sleep." The woman said gently. "I have you now, safe. Sleep." She whispered again, and Livy drifted off into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.8

Livy could hear a gentle purring sound and felt soft fur rubbing against her cheek. The girl was confused, and she opened her brown eyes and they laid on a black cat that was nuzzling her cheek lovingly.

Livy slowly brought her hand up and pet the cat which earned her more gleeful purrs.

"Awake I see." Livy looked up to see the woman, except she was out of the cat-suit and in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a lose t-shirt. The comfort wear didn't detract from the woman's beauty though. Her green eyes were deep and sharp and her black hair contracted lovely from her pale smooth skin.

Livy looked down to notice that her injuries were bandaged and then she looked back up at the woman.

"Thank you for bandaging my injuries." She stated, then questioned, "Who are you?"

"I'm Catwoman." The woman answered with an amount of pride in her voice. "What's your name, Kitten?" she inquired.

"Livy." Livy informed, and the name seemed to make the woman smile.

"I saw you visiting the grave of Martha Farmer, Livy." She informed, and the girl's eyes widened.

"It was you who left the lilies? You knew her?" Livy questioned and Catwoman nodded.

"Yes. She was a great friend of mine. We were close. She died because Joker burned down her hou-"

"I know." Livy stated sharply. Catwoman looked over at her, and the girl looked down at the ground. "I know." She whispered in a softer voice.

Catwoman walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Kitten, my name is Selina Kyle." She informed, and Livy's eyes widened at the name.

_"Did I tell you what we're doing next week?" Martha inquired._

_"No, what? Are we gonna meet one of your old friends?" Livy inquired with excitement. She loved meeting new people, especially some of Martha's "friends" a.k.a old clients. _

_"Yes, we are." _

_"Ooh! Are we gonna meet Ms. Isley again? She has really pretty roses." Livy grinned, but Martha shook her head._

_"No Livy, Ms. Isley is… away again." Martha sighed. "But, we'll be seeing a very nice woman. Her name is Ms. Kyle." The woman grinned and Livy smiled back._

_"I can't wait to meet her."_

That was the last thing her and her mother were talking about before Joker barged into their house.

"You are Martha's adopted daughter, right?" Selina inquired, and Livy nodded her head. The woman wrapped her arms around Livy, being gentle to not hurt her injuries, but it was a loving and comforting hug nonetheless.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere. I couldn't make it to the funeral, but I tried to find you as soon as I could. Martha always talked about you and how she wanted me to meet you one day." She informed.

"You… looked for me?" Livy inquired, and the woman nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't know what you looked like or where you'd be. It was difficult." She sighed. "Where were you?"

"Well… I tried to talk to Mr. Cobblepot, but he didn't want to help me. I then went to look for someone else and I ran into this gang. They treated me badly."

"Were those men that you took out part of that gang?" Selina questioned, and Livy nodded.

"Yeah, but one day I ran into this man and then…" Livy trailed off.

_Jason._ She thought immediately, then looked over at the clock. It was 6 AM. No doubt Jason was back and was wondering where she was. Or he could be hurt!

"I need to get back to Jason." She stated frantically, but grunted when she tried to get out of the bed. Selina gently pushed her back down to the bed.

"Who's Jason?" she inquired.

"M-my Dad. I found him. Well… I accidentally found him, and it turns out he didn't know about me and we found out we were related and he loves me and he teaches me how to fight and I need to tell him I'm okay and see him." she informed quickly.

"Calm down, Kitten." Selina said gently, then took out her cell phone. "Here, call your father and tell him that you are in apartment D 13 on Brooklyn Avenue." She informed.

Livy gratefully took the phone and dialed a number.

_"Livy?" _questioned a panicked voice.

"Jason, are you okay?" she questioned immediately.

_"Yes I'm fine, but where are you? Are you okay? Livy, I've been worried sick." _Jason explained.

"I'm in apartment D 13 on Brooklyn Avenue. I met someone who knew my adopted mother, and she helped me with a gang that attacked me on my way home. It was the same one Jacob was in except Tom's running it now. I'm a bit beaten up… and I kinda got shot in the shoulder." She informed. "I'm sorry. There was just… so many of them and I thought that I would be able to take them, but it was hard. I'm sorry Jason." She said sadly.

_"Livy, don't be sorry. I'm just happy you're not dead. I'll teach you more about what to do when you go against a group of people. I didn't expect you to need that training this soon." _He informed. _"I'm en route to where you are right now. I'll be there soon._"

"Alright Jason. Love you." Livy said with a small smile.

_"I love you too, Livy." _Jason stated, then hung up.

"He's gonna be here really soon." Livy informed. "Thank you so much for helping me." she grinned, and the woman smiled as she gave Livy another hug. She then wrote down a phone number and handed it to the girl.

"If you ever need help, just give me a call, alright?" she questioned, and Livy nodded. There was a rough knocking on the door, and Livy smiled slightly.

"That must be him." Livy chuckled slightly. "He can be really fast when he's worrying about something."

Selina got up and moved toward the door, then opened it to reveal Jason Todd.

"Jason?" she questioned in shock.

"Selina." He growled. "I don't have time for this. Where's Livy? I swear to god if you hurt her…"

"If _I _hurt her?" Selina questioned in anger. "I don't go out killing people with a band of outlaws!"

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Show me. My. Daughter. _Now_." He commanded, and Selina shot him a glare, but reluctantly let him into the apartment.

He laid his eyes on Livy and ran to her side.

"Livy, are you alright? Did she hurt you?" he questioned, and Livy looked at him confused.

"Selina? No way. She knew my adopted Mother. They were friends." She informed with a smile, and Jason shot a look over at Selina.

"I don't hurt little girls, Jason." She hissed.

"Thank you." He grunted, as if it were hard to thank the woman. "Thank you for taking care of her." He then gently lifted Livy out of the bed.

"Thanks Selina." Livy grinned.

Selina walked over to Livy and looked at Jason skeptically, but smiled kindly at the girl.

"I hope you get better, kitten. Your mother would be happy to see how you handled those creeps." She informed.

Livy grinned. It was nice to know that her adopted mother would be proud of her.

"Selina, I want to talk to you alone. Tonight at nine. Don't be late." Jason stated gruffly. Selina looked at him, untrusting, but nodded.

"I didn't know that you knew Selina." Livy said with a smile as Jason carried her out to his motorcycle.

"We don't have such a good relationship." Jason sighed, and Livy looked up at him, perplexed.

"Why?" she inquired, and Jason shook his head.

"It's very complicated, Livy. But she treated you well?" he questioned, and Livy nodded her head.

"Yes. She was very nice. She and my mommy…" she trailed off. She hadn't called her adoptive mother Mommy since she found out about Indira, especially when around Jason.

"It's okay, Livy." Jason said gently. "You can call her mommy. I won't get upset." Livy smiled at Jason, grateful for that.

"They were friends." Livy stated. "And I remember my mommy talking about me meeting her."

"What other people were friends of your mommy's?" Jason questioned as he drove Livy back to the warehouse.

"Well… there was Mr. Cobblepot. He was always happy when she would help his men. And there was Ms. Isely. I met her once and she grew pretty flowers. And there was this lady named Harley, but my mommy just tried to talk her out of stuff. Um… there was Mr. Nigma. He was nice. He always brought along puzzles for me to play with when my mommy was helping his men. And one time this group of men came into Gotham for a short amount of time and some of them were hurt so my mommy and I helped them. They called themselves the Rogues. Some of them seemed nice. My mommy had lots of friends and connections. If we were ever tight for money, mommy seemed to have a phone number for everyone." Livy exclaimed.

Jason was shocked. Her mother had connections to major super villains, some were Batman's rogues, and then there were some other villains that weren't even in Batman's jurisdiction.

"Why did you want to know?" Livy inquired.

"Just wondering." He stated.

Jason carried Livy into the warehouse, and Roy was slouched on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television while Kor'i was out looking around.

"Shot _again_? Wow Livy, you and guns." Roy chuckled.

"Shut the hell up." Livy grumbled, shooting a glare at Roy. She hated feeling so weak. She thought she'd be able to take on those men, but she was too weak. It frustrated her. But she just promised herself that she'd train harder with Jason.

However, Jason's mind wasn't on how Livy got shot. He knew that Livy wasn't stupid, and that she would do whatever she could to avoid getting shot again. His mind was on her mother problem. Her mother problem being that she had no mother figure that was alive in her life. He was thinking of a solution. He knew one, but didn't like it very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

Jason paced on the rooftop of the building of Selina's apartment. He was in his Red Hood gear, but he wasn't sure why. This conversation was supposed to be peaceful, yet he didn't trust her.

_If I Don't trust her, why am I about to propose this? _He wondered to himself.

"What do you want?" hissed a voice, and he turned around to see Selina in her Catwoman gear. Great. She didn't trust him either.

"I want a favor actually." He stated, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"And why would I help you? Hm? What would I have to gain?" she questioned, and Jason sighed.

"You would gain the good feeling of helping out a little girl." He stated. Selina raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're referring to Martha's adopted daughter?" she inquired.

"_My_ daughter." Jason said sternly, but Selina shot him a look.

"She's still Martha's adopted daughter. Now what do you want to ask me about her?" she questioned, but looked impatient.

"She… needs someone to be a mother to her." Jason stated. "She has me and Roy, but we lack any maternal instincts, and Kor'i is not the mothering type. You knew Martha, so you must be similar to her somehow. I would like to ask…" Jason took in a deep breath. "I would like to ask if you would act as a mother to Livy."

"Jason…"

"Look." Jason stated, cutting Selina off. "I know that you don't trust me. Truth is, I don't trust you much either, but… do this for Livy, alright? She _needs_ a mother figure. I mean, some nights I hear her crying, and I know that it's either about Martha, or my lover Indira, or maybe even the both of them, but every time she talks about them, she gets sad. Please Selina. I'd just bring her over from noon to say six, and you could spend some time with her. _Please_ Selina." Jason pleaded, short of begging.

"So let me get this straight." Selina said in a skeptical voice. "You want _me _to spend time with Livy for about six hours a day, even though you don't trust me?" she questioned.

"I don't trust you, but she does." Jason stated.

Selina was silent for a moment.

"Drop her off tomorrow." Selina said as she walked away from Jason towards the roof door.

"Thank you." Jason smiled underneath his helmet.

"I'm not doing this for you, Jason." Selina hissed. "This is for _her_. She deserves a mother figure in her life. Every little girl does." She stated, then returned to her apartment.

"That's all I ask." Jason whispered, then ran back to the warehouse.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

"So I'm going to Selina's?" Livy inquired as Jason drove his motorcycle to the apartment building he visited the night before.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up around six, alright?" he questioned, and Livy nodded. Jason was grateful that Selina agreed to hanging out with Livy. The girl needed a mother, and he also knew how bored the girl would be. Since she was still healing, he refused to train her, and he needed to study up on a group he was trying to take down.

Jason couldn't help but smile. This would be good for her.

They reached the apartment building, and Jason knocked on the door, and it quickly opened to reveal Selina.

"Hello Kitten." She said, smiling at Livy.

"Hi Selina." Livy smiled, and Jason patted Livy's back, nudging her toward the threshold of the apartment, and Jason stayed behind.

"I'll pick her up around six." Jason informed, and Selina nodded.

"Have fun Livy. I love you." He said gently.

"Love you too Jason." Livy grinned as she hugged the man, and then he left to get back to his motorcycle.

Selina was surprised how loving the man was to his daughter. She never pegged Jason to actually take responsibility if he had a kid, let alone care for a child.

Selina turned to the little girl.

"So what do you want to do, Kitten?" she inquired, and the girl just shrugged.

"I don't really know." She answered as she stroked one of the cats back, and was immediately surrounded by Selina's many cats wanting the loving attention of the new girl.

"Have you ever gone to the Zoo before?" Selina inquired.

"Well… once with my Mommy, but I don't remember it much. I think I was five when she took me." the girl informed, and Selina saw what Jason was talking about. That look of sadness in her eyes.

"How about we go to the Zoo today then." She suggested with a broad grin.

"Alright." Livy smiled with excitement as she followed Selina out the door.

To be honest, Selina felt some pressure. She never was a mother, but she felt like she owed it to Martha.

_"I want to have a daughter one day." Selina looked over at Martha skeptically. She had just finished helping Martha move into her house and they were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee. _

_"Why do you want a daughter? First you need to get married then settle down, and then you have the fifty fifty chance whether or not it's a girl or not. Honestly Martha, it sounds like a hassle." _

_"Maybe I could adopt." Martha suggested. "I'm financially stable, and I would love her. I don't care what she looks like or if she's disabled, I don't care. I just want a baby girl." She sighed. _

_"Wait, you're seriously considering it?" Selina questioned, and Martha nodded. _

_"Actually. I should be getting my daughter tomorrow. I already found an agency, and everything." She smiled with excitement. "That's why I wanted to move in today and get it all done. It's also why I wanted to talk to you about it." Martha took in a deep breath. "You're my best friend. I didn't know exactly how to tell you about my adopting a kid, but… I'm ready, Selina. I will love her so much, Selina. I'm going to be a Mommy." _

_Selina dropped all her debates. Martha looked truly happy about getting a daughter, and Selina wasn't going to shoot down her best friend's dreams. _

_"I'm sure she'll be the luckiest girl alive to get you as a Mom." Selina grinned as she hugged her friend. _

_The next day, Selina was sure to see the girl._

_Martha was holding a baby girl with light blond hair and big brown eyes. By far a cute baby that Selina immediately wanted to hold. _

_"She's so cute." Selina cooed. "What's her name?" Martha passed the baby for Selina to hold, and the woman cradled the girl in her arms, supporting her head. _

_"Her mother named her Livy before she was given to the orphanage." Martha informed. _

_"Are you going to keep the name?" Selina inquired. _

_"Yes." Martha nodded. "I think Livy fits her perfectly." _

Selina sighed, looking down at the little girl. She had grown so much since she was born. _Martha loved her so much. _Selina thought.

The two entered the Zoo and the woman was happy to see Livy running around in awe looking at the different animals.

"Whoa, look at that Cheetah. They're so cool!" Livy smiled with excitement.

Selina chuckled and nodded her head.

"I think so too."

When Livy looked up and smiled at her, there was no sadness in her eyes. She looked happy. Just as happy as she was when Martha was holding her in her arms as a baby.

Selina could get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

Two weeks with Selina. Livy seemed happier, and he was grateful that he didn't hear her cry at night anymore. She would always talk about how Selina and her would go to the mall or the Zoo, or they would catch a movie. Livy also learned some fighting moves from Selina, which Jason was surprised, yet happy to see when they were sparring again.

_Two weeks. _Jason thought.

_Two weeks of Livy being happy. Two weeks of her having a mother figure. Two weeks of not crying herself to sleep at night. Two weeks of enjoying being an actual kid. Two weeks that I got to see her every day. _

Jason crumpled the newspaper in his hands.

_Then yesterday came. _

Jason stared at the map of Gotham he had unfolded onto a table.

"Livy. Where are you?" he whispered. "Where the _hell_ are you!"

The newspaper's headline stated in bold lettering:

**The Joker Strikes Local Mall One Girl Kidnapped **

~*~*~*~*~The Day Before~*~*~*~*~

"Do you ever think my breasts will grow?" Livy inquired as she and Selina were walking throughout the mall.

"What?" Selina questioned in shock, unsure if she had heard the questioned correctly.

"Do you think my breasts will ever grow?" Livy repeated the question.

"Kitten, you're going to be ten soon, why are you worrying about this now?" Selina inquired, and the girl just shrugged.

"I dunno. You have big breasts, and Kor'i had big breasts, and you're both beautiful, so I was just wondering…" Livy trailed off and Selina place a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You'll get your boobs when you get older." She chuckled. "And also, it's not the size of boobs that make you beautiful, it's how you carry yourself." Selina informed.

Livy looked at how the woman was carrying herself. Shoulders rounded back, head up and proud, a look on her face that almost said 'try to defy me. I dare you.'

Livy smiled, and held herself in the same way.

"Not only do you look beautiful, but you look _strong _too." Selina stated, and Livy liked the feeling.

"Now, let's get some Thai food, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Selina said with a small laugh, and Livy nodded. She didn't eat lunch before she went to Selina's apartment, so she was hungry.

There suddenly was a loud Bang sound and Selina was on the ground, clutching her ribcage.

"Selina!" Livy exclaimed through the screams of civilians.

"Awww look at you! All grown up." Livy felt her hair stand on end and her blood run cold. She knew that voice, no matter how much she wished that she could forget it. The Joker's voice.

Livy was frozen over Selina's body. She didn't want to turn around and face the man.

People were screaming as Joker's goons ran around smashing and destroying things, creating chaos and panic. But Livy didn't hear any of the screams. All she could hear was her heart beat, Selina's shallow breaths, and Joker's laughter.

"Don't be rude, face me!" exclaimed the man.

Livy slowly turned around and was face to face with the man who took away her Mommy.

"That's a good girl." Joker grinned. "I always remember a face. You were the kid who helped stitch up my shoulder when I got shot that one time. You were such a good little nurse." He chuckled.

"Y-you killed my Mommy!" Livy exclaimed as she got into a fighting stance, but two of Joker's goons came up from behind her and held her still.

"How rude of you to accuse me of such a thing." Joker gasped dramatically. He got up in Livy's face. "I simply gave her an injury. It was you who failed to save her in time." He chuckled. Livy shook her head as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Come now. No tears." Joker smiled as he dabbed the girl's cheeks with a handkerchief. "You couldn't help it. You were just too late. That's just how life is, isn't it? All it takes is one bad day, and your life is changed forever." Joker whispered, then sang in a taunting voice, "Too late. Too late. Too late."

"I HATE YOU!" Livy screamed as she spat in Joker's face.

"So rude. You remind me so much of a boy a killed." He mumbled as he wiped off her spit with his handkerchief. "You just need to be taught a lesson." He informed.

Sirens rang out in the distance, and Joker looked at the little girl.

"Maybe later." He smirked, then sprayed knockout gas out of the flower in his tuxedo into Livy's face.

The girl blinked several times, but then her entire body went slack and she was subdued by the gas.

Selina tried to get up, but was kicked in the face by one of Joker's goons when she tried to move, knocking her out.

When Selina came to, she was in a hospital bed, with Roy standing next to her.

"Is Livy alright?" Selina questioned with concern. Roy sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Jason is tearing the city apart looking for her. He wanted me to tell you that he doesn't blame you for this. He knows you were shot at first. He knows that you were knocked unconscious. He knows that nobody would be expecting Joker to attack a mall. He doesn't blame you at all." Roy informed. "Now that you know, I'm going out to help look for her."

"Did he try to contact Batman?" Selina inquired.

"Yes." Nodded Roy. "Batman and Robin are currently on a mission in the Sudan. Nightwing is tied up in Bludhaven, and Batgirl is with Nightwing. Red Robin is handling things with the Titans in some classified location." Roy sighed. "It doesn't look good."

~*~*~*~*~Back to Present~*~*~*~*~

Jason walked into Selina's hospital room. The woman would usually scowl at him with hatred, but when she looked at him, it was a look of concern.

"Have you found her?" she inquired. Jason shook his head, but didn't want to say the word 'No' out loud.

"Did Joker leave an clues? Anything at all?" Jason questioned. Selina looked at him sadly.

"Nothing."

Jason took in a deep breath, and punched the wall in anger. Something that just made him want to shoot someone even more because of the memory of why he didn't punch walls anymore. Because it scared Livy.

"She can't be dead." Jason whispered. "She's not dead. She's not dead." He whispered over and over again, making him sound deranged.

"Jason hand me your cell phone." Selina commanded, and Jason did so without thinking about it.

Selina quickly dialed a number then put the phone to her ear.

"Ivy? This is Selina. Remember Martha's kid? She was just captured by Joker." Selina paused. "Alright. Make sure to contact Nigma and he'll help look for her too. And contact Penguin and tell him to send his lackeys out to search for her. He owes Martha this. Try to find any of Martha's old clients and friends and spread the word. We need to find her before Joker kills her." Selina explained. "Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked up at Jason.

"Livy is _not _going to die."

~*~*~*~*~At Joker's Hideout~*~*~*~*~

"Y'know, I've heard that leaving someone in the dark for days would drive them mad. Isn't that interesting?" Joker's voice boomed in Livy's ear. She shuddered and curled up tighter in a ball.

She was in a dark small box. That was all she knew. But that box would stab her with needles and sometimes fill with water and not drain until she thought she was about to die.

"I wonder if I can drive you mad like this. I bet I can." Joker's voice chuckled. "It'll be fun. Like slowly unwinding a ball of string." He laughed. She felt the box shake slightly and Joker singing,

"Baby girl lets her mommy die. Baby girl lets her mommy die. Blood soaked the baby girl's hands. Blood soaked the baby girl's hands. Baby girl lets her mommy die. Baby girl lets her mommy die."

Livy sobbed and screamed, but she couldn't get Joker's taunting voice out of her head.

_Baby girl lets her mommy die. Baby girl lets her mommy die. Blood soaked the baby girl's hands. Blood soaked the baby girl's hands. Baby girl lets her mommy die. Baby girl lets her mommy die. All her fault. All her fault. All her fault… _


	11. Chapter 11

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D sorry it took me awhile to update.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

It was one of Penguin's goons that found Joker's hideout. It was on old warehouse near the docks.

Jason was quickly there, along with Roy, Kor'i, Poison Ivy, Edward Nigma, A few thugs, and some of Penguin's goons.

All of them were going to help Jason get his daughter back to safety. If some of them were criminals, so be it. As long as Livy was going to be rescued, that was all her cared about.

When with the criminals he was with, there was no such thing as subtle. They charged in, catching some of Joker's goons off guard.

While they fought, Jason ran past the goons and to where Joker was.

The man stood in front of a small black box, grinning ear to ear. Jason pulled out his gun, full of anger.

"You bastard! Where is she!" Jason shouted.

"Such naughty language. You shouldn't speak that way. Especially when the kid is listening. She _can _hear us y'know." He chuckled. Jason's eyes narrowed as he looked at the small black box.

_That box. Oh God, please tell me that Livy isn't in that box._ Jason thought with worry.

"Hey kid, if you can hear us, make some noise in there." Joker chuckled. Jason could hear a soft whimper that made his heart clench in his chest.

"Louder, kid!" Joker exclaimed as he pressed a button on a small remote in his hand, laughing while doing so.

Jason could hear a blood curdling scream come from the box. It was full of pain, and Jason never heard that type of sound come from Livy.

"Stop!" Jason exclaimed, raising his gun.

"Y'know what this box is sunny boy?" Joker questioned in a high giggle. "Something I stole from Cadmus. It's a torture box that they'd use on prisoners they wanted to get info out of. Trapped in complete darkness. One press of the button and needles stab the subject in side. Another press of the button and this thing can fill up with water." With that, he pressed the button, and then threw the remote to the side.

"Only way to get her out is the remote. Time's a tickin'." Joker cackled, and ran off.

Jason wouldn't waste hus time shooting at Joker, and sprinted and grabbed the remote, quickly finding the button to stop the water flow and unlock the top of the box.

He pulled Livy out of the box, and held her close to his chest. She was soaked, head to toe. She smelt horrible, due to being stuck in a box for two days. She was bleeding from the needles that pricked her, and she was shaking, and crying.

Jason cupped her cheek gently.

"Baby. Shhh… it's alright. Daddy's got you now." He whispered.

"All my fault. All my fault." She repeated over and over as Jason cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh you're alright." Jason hushed.

"All my fault. So much blood. So much blood. Too late. I'm too late. Always too late." She whimpered.

Jason felt helpless as his daughter shook and sobbed, clutching onto his arm as if he was going to leave her.

_What the hell did Joker do to her. It's as if he messed with her mind when she was in there. She seems completely out of it. _

"Baby." Ivy hushed as she gently ran her fingers through the girl's hair. She must have finished fighting some of Joker's goons. However, Jason remembered how toxic Ivy's skin was.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, yanking Livy away from the woman. "Your skin…"

"Both her and her mother received my immunity serum." Ivy stated, cutting him off. Ivy once again, gently touched the girl's face in a motherly way.

"Too late." Livy sobbed.

"Baby, you're fine. You're safe now." Ivy hushed, but Livy remained rigid and tense.

The woman looked up at Jason with anger on her face.

"I'm going to kill him." she growled.

"He's gone." Edward Nigma stated walking into the room with a group behind him. they were coming in through the door Joker left through. Roy added,

"We followed him to the River, and the bastard just… vanished."

"Honestly, I don't think that clown's human." grumbled one of Penguin's goons.

"So much blood." Livy whimpered. Jason gave Livy a gentle squeeze, trying to comfort her.

"He'll resurface, and when he does, he's dead." Jason growled. Livy whimpered, and Jason softened slightly. "Thank you for helping me find her."

"Her mom was a wonderful person." Ivy stated, and the other criminals nodded their heads in agreement. "Livy is too."

"Yeah." One of Penguin's men verbalized. "The kid patched up a bullet wound I had when her mom was operating on my partner. She did a great job." He smiled. "Plus she gave me a lollipop afterwards. Cute kid."

"We care about her, Red Hood." Ivy informed, looking down at the trembling child in the man's arms. "And we realize that you care for her too, _but_…" Ivy's voice turned threatening. "If we find out that you ever hurt her, we _will_ find you and _end _you."

"Understood." Jason nodded, and carried Livy out of the building.

Roy and Kor'i hung back. They understood that Jason needed to be alone with his daughter.

It was strange. But Jason was comforted by the fact that powerful criminals cared for his child.

"All my fault." She whimpered. Jason frowned as he looked down at the girl and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright Livy. You're alright." He said in a smooth voice.

He didn't like what she was doing. How she was acting. Her eyes were wide, and seemed glazed over. She was clutching his arm tightly, her knuckles bone white. He could feel her shaking.

Jason reached the hideout and quickly took her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and rinsed her off, stripping her dirty shirt and pants, washing away the grime and blood that covered her body. The entire time Livy was zoned out, staring off into space.

Jason dried her off, dressed her into her pajamas, then carried her to her bed.

He pried her hand from his arm, and once he was free, Livy curled up into a ball.

"Livy, you need to calm down." Jason whispered.

"So much blood. So much blood. All over my hands."

"Livy, I cleaned you up. There's no more blood on you." He informed softly.

"Always blood." Livy murmured. "Bad luck. I'm bad luck. Suicide, slit throat, gunshot. Bad luck. Can't love anyone. Death to those I love." She started crying. "Suicide, slit throat, gunshot. What next? Death. A-always death." Her tears flowed faster and she started to sob. "Always blood. Always death. Suicide, slit throat, gunshot. Bad luck. All my fault. Too late. Always too late. All my fault. Blood all over my hands. All my fault! ALL MY FAULT!" she screamed.

"Livy, what did Joker do to you?" Jason questioned, holding onto her tightly.

"Muerto." She whispered in Spanish. Dead. She then whispered dead in other languages. "Mort. Tot. Guasto. Мертво. Dött. Shinda." Then she finally spoke English.

"Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." Livy whispered.

"Livy, stop." Jason pleaded.

"Dead, all my fault. Suicide, slit throat, gunshot. All my fault. So much blood. My fault. Bad luck." She whimpered.

Jason hugged her tightly.

_Suicide. Indira. Slit throat. Martha. Gunshot. Selina. She blames herself for all of the things that happen to the people she loves. _

"You're not bad luck. It's not your fault. It's out of your hands, Livy. But what happened wasn't your fault." He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter.

Livy sobbed into his chest. But Jason knew that Livy was tired. It didn't take long, until Livy fell asleep against Jason's chest.

He didn't move. He kept holding her, occasionally kissing her forehead. Soon he fell asleep as well while holding her. Jason didn't want to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

The next few days were rough on Jason.

Livy wasn't acting like herself and Jason was worrying over the girl. She was quiet. She wouldn't talk. She hardly moved. It was like the energetic little girl that she used to be died and left behind a lifeless corps.

No matter how hard Jason tried to get her to look at him, she remained starring off into space with a glazed over look on her face. She wouldn't eat, and all Jason could do was sit next to her on her bed and talk to her.

"Can you hear me, Little Red?" Jason whispered, but Livy didn't react. Jason gently pat her head. "I should have found you sooner. I'm… I'm sorry." He sighed and rubbed Livy's back.

"Joker…" Livy flinched at the name, and Jason sighed with some relief. At least she could hear him. "He has a bad history with us. He's a cruel man. Who does bad things. I know you know this but… god I hate him." he muttered. He looked down at her sadly. "Please… let me know that you forgive me. Somehow." He pleaded.

Livy's eyes remained zoned out, but her hand slowly twitched, then wrapped around Jason's own hand lightly.

Jason smiled and kissed Livy's forehead.

"You're going to be okay. Don't worry baby girl, you'll be okay." He whispered.

Jason talked to her all day without the girl making any more moves. He talked about her mother, he told her that Selina was going to be alright, he read from her book where the book mark was, he even sang to her.

It went on like that for about three days. Selina started to come over to the warehouse as well, and Jason hoped that she would be able to make Livy talk or move again. However, there was no effects on the girl.

"Hey kitten." Selina whispered gently, but Livy didn't respond. "You're dad here is really worried about you. I am too. We just want you to get better, baby. You understand that, right?" Once again, Livy didn't react.

"I'll come over tomorrow, alright kitten?" Selina stood to her feet and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Get some sleep." She whispered, then looked over at the girl's father. "Jason, how long has it been since you slept?" Selina questioned once she noticed how tired Jason was looking.

"Three days." He sighed. Selina shook her head.

"You need to get your rest, Jason. If you want Livy to get better, you need to be ready for it. You need to sleep."

Jason shook his head.

"I can't leave her." He informed sternly as he placed a hand on Livy's hand.

"Trust me, Jason, I am sure that she'd want you to get your rest." Selina stated firmly. Jason looked down at Livy, unsure about leaving her. He sighed, but then lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to go get some rest, okay Livy? I'll be back soon." He whispered, then slugged out of his daughter's room, followed by Selina.

Jason hated having to leave his daughter while she was still… he didn't know what. Losing the will to live? Suffering from Post-traumatic stress syndrome? Going crazy?

Jason shook his head. He didn't want to believe that. He didn't want to believe any of the options that could be happening to his girl.

He couldn't keep sleep at bay much longer, and slipped into slumber.

_Jason dreamed a memory that night. A memory of Indira. _

_"Hard time sleeping last night?" he whispered while in Indira's house. _

_"mhm." She answered nodding, pressing her head against his hand like a cat. _

_"Any bad dreams?" he questioned and Indira curled into him tightly, grabbing his hand that he wasn't rubbing her head with to hold it like she did with his arm the night before. _

_"Yes." She answered in a small voice. Jason squeezed Indira's hand back._

_"You can tell me anything, y'know?" He whispered. "Anything at all." _

_"I was almost raped." Indira said in a cold yet calm voice. Jason stared at her in shock. "I was young and I was with the gang. One of the rival gang members was able to get me." She shivered, still holding Jason's hand tightly. _

_"He knocked me out, but when I woke up I was tied to this chair. He then started to kiss me as he cut my shoulder." She informed as she brought Jason's hand up to run across the smooth scar that ran from her chest to her back. "He then said that he was going to give me pleasure. I was lucky my mentor got to me in time. If not…" Indira trailed off, holding Jason's hand tightly, shaking. _

_Jason wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly. _

_"I have a dream where my mentor doesn't come, and it just gets worse. It's terrible." She stated, tears running down her cheeks. _

_Jason wasn't used to seeing her so small and helpless. He wanted to fix the problem. He wished that he could simply snap his fingers and in a heartbeat, Indira would be laughing and smiling again. _

_However, he couldn't. Jason couldn't reverse time so that she never came close to experiencing that awful interaction. _

_However, he could hold her, and try to sooth her._

_Her head was lying against her shoulder as hot tears dripped onto his shirt, and Jason started kissing at the tears._

_"Indira." He whispered, and she looked up at him with red weepy eyes, still clutching onto him tightly. _

_"Indira, I would never let anyone do that to you." He stated sternly. Indira wrapped her arms around Jason, hugging him tightly._

_However, the memory slowly turned into something else. _

_"Protect Livy like you promised to protect me." Indira whispered. _

_Jason looked at her puzzled, still stuck in the memory._

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Don't let Joker get her again. Please." Indira sighed. "What Joker did will effect Livy for the rest of her life. You have to be stupid if you think it won't, but she will get better." Indira kissed Jason on the cheek. _

_"Keep our daughter safe." Indira whispered. _

_Jason then started to remember how this was not a memory._

_"Indira." Jason hugged her as tight as he could. "I miss you! I swear, I'm trying to keep Livy as safe as possible, but… she really wanted to be a vigilante. I can't deny her that. Knowing her, she'd go behind my back and be a hero anyway." Jason explained._

_"I can't blame her for wanting to be a vigilante. I don't mind it, but please. Keep her safe. Alright? For me." she smiled, but then started to fade. _

_"Indi… Indira… don't go. Please." he pleaded, but he was alone again._

When Jason woke up the next morning, he didn't know whether Indira visited him in his dreams or he just dreamed the entire thing up. Either way, it made his heart ache.

Jason's thoughts were distracted by hearing something getting hit over and over again. It sounded like it was coming from the training room.

Roy was his immediate thought, but he realized that when Roy punched the bag, it made a louder sound.

Jason got out of his bed and briskly walked into the training room to see Livy hitting the punching bag as hard as she could.

_SHE'S MOVING! _Jason thought with happiness, but then he noticed something wrong. Livy's hands were bleeding.

"Livy!" he exclaimed as he ran to her, but she didn't stop punching the bag. "Livy, You're bleeding!" he exclaimed as he pulled her away from the bag, but she kept flailing her fists, trying to get a whack at it.

"I need to get stronger! I was too weak! I can't let that happen again!" Livy shouted, and Jason struggled to keep her in his arms.

"Livy…"

"I won't let that happen to me again! I refuse!" she screamed as she continued to thrash around in Jason's hold.

"LIVY TODD!" Jason exclaimed, using a strong scolding tone. Livy paused, but was shaking.

"I wasn't strong enough, Dad." She whispered. Jason's eyes widened at the use of the name Dad. He understood that she only used it when she was very serious. "All my fault." She whispered.

"Livy, it isn't…"

"_I _was too weak to fend off Joker! _I_ was the reason Selina got shot! _I_ wasn't able to help mommy in time with her injury! _I_ was the one who opened the door to Joker! _I_ was born, making mom kill herself! ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT!" she exclaimed angrily. Jason saw so much anger and frustration in her… so much of himself.

Jason looked at her seriously and knelt in front of her.

"No one can be prepared for the Joker." He stated sternly, looking her in the eye. "Selina got shot because Joker's goons felt like it. Nobody could have saved Martha. You didn't know Joker was on the other side of the door." Jason took in a deep breath. "And _I_ was the one who got your mother pregnant and left her." He kissed her forehead lightly. "It is not your fault. Do not feel guilty." He stated.

Livy slowly nodded, and Jason gave her a strong hug, then stood to his feet.

"C'mon Livy, let's get your hands fixed up." He stated, looking down at Livy's bleeding, now bruised, hands. "How long were you punching that bag anyway?" he questioned. Livy shrugged.

"A few minutes… a few hours… I'm not really sure." she whispered, then looked up at Jason. "Is there something wrong with me?" she inquired.

"No." Jason stated immediately, shaking his head. "You were just through…" _Hell_ "A lot."

Jason took her to the bathroom where the medical equipment was and close the door behind him due to force of habit.

The bathroom was a bit small, but that was all they really needed. A small shower, a toilet, and a sink.

However, when Jason closed the door, Livy immediately looked at Jason with some anxiety.

"C-can you keep the door open?" she inquired. Jason looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright." He opened the door, and watched the fear on Livy's face dissipate. Jason felt his anger rise.

_I am going to make Joker's death slow and painful_.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't think i ever put a disclaimer so... I OWN NOTHING! IT'S ALL DC COMICS! Except for Livy, Indira, Josh, Ramon, Jacob and Tom. They come from my imagination. :) **

**I also do not Own the Book Of Mormon because there is a two second mention of that in the chapter. If you haven't heard of the musical before, if you're thirteen or older, i HIGHLY RECOMMEND IT! **

**I also do not own Hary Potter. :) **

**Please enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

Selina was relieved when she saw Livy up and talking again when she want to visit again.

The girl was acting a bit more like herself, but not entirely. However, that was understandable. If someone bounced back quickly after suffering like she did for so long, that would be unnatural.

"Jason, it might be good for her to get out some." Selina informed. "Air is always a good thing." Jason nodded, and looked over at Livy, who was drawling. However, her crayon was frozen and she was zoned out.

Jason caught her zoning out often after the accident. He didn't like it when she zoned, mostly because he hated to think that she might be re-living what Joker did to her.

"Livy." He stated, and the girl broke out of her gaze, and turned to Jason.  
>"Yes Jason?" she inquired, smiling as if she wasn't thinking about something terrible a moment before. She couldn't help it, and he knew that. He knew that no matter much she wanted to, Livy most likely would never forget.<p>

Jason knelt in front of the girl.

"Do you want to take a walk around the park with Selina and I?" he questioned, and the girl nodded, her smile actually looking real instead of forced.

As she stood to her feet, Jason glanced over at the picture she was drawling and smiled. Livy was on the road to getting better.

In the picture was her flying on a broom reaching out for a golden snitch.

Jason smiled and Livy held her father's and Selina's hands as they walked outside.

It looked like a nice day, and it had been about a week since Livy had actually been outside instead of in the warehouse.

She smiled at the fresh air and the openness of everything. She was also grateful that Jason and Selina were both there for her and not fighting.

Livy wasn't stupid. She knew that Jason and Selina had a history and it wasn't much of a good one either.

They probably wanted to kill each other, but when they were with her, all their hatred towards one another was pushed aside and they seemed pleasant.

"So Livy, I heard you like Harry Potter. What do you think you are? Hufflepuff, Slytherine, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?" Selina inquired.

"I wanna be a Gryffindor." Livy informed proudly. "What about you Selina? What house do you think you'd belong to?" she inquired.

Selina chuckled and hummed in thought.

"Possibly… Ravenclaw. I like to think that I am intelligent." Selina informed, then Livy turned to Jason.

"What about you?"

"Ummm… well what does each class mean?" he inquired. Jason didn't read much about Harry Potter. All he knew was just information he heard from Livy.

"Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. And Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness." Livy explained.

"Huh." Jason thought for a moment. "Slytherin sounds good to me."

He enjoyed the walk with Selina and Livy. Sure, he wasn't too fond of Selina, but Livy was enjoying herself, so he could just bare it for her.

Simply walking around with his daughter gave him a sense of normalcy, something Jason didn't feel often.

They talked about normal pointless things, but it was nice. It was nice not to discuss the Joker, or what guns were the best to use, or how many criminals they had to kill to make the world a better place.

It made Jason forget briefly about his hatred for everything. It also gave Jason hope that Livy was going to be completely fine, and that Joker didn't scar her mentally at all.

Unfortunately, it started to rain.

The first raindrop hit Livy's head and she immediately crumpled to the ground.

"No." she whispered, and Selina and Jason immediately knelt next to the girl as she shivered.

"Livy, it's the rain." Jason stated gently.

The girl shook for a moment, then looked up at Jason and Selina's worried faces.

"R-rain?" Livy whispered. "Yes. Rain." She nodded and then quickly stood to her feet. "Sorry about that. I'm okay." She smiled.

_The sudden rain… sudden water. How Livy almost drowned multiple times…_

Jason sighed, then lifted Livy up onto his shoulders.

"C'mon, let's get home and dry off. I'll make some hot chocolate." Jason informed, and Livy giggled happily.

"Okay. Thank you Jason."

Selina looked over at Jason and noticed the look on his face. He was brooding, and since Livy was on his shoulders, she couldn't see his angered face.

However, Selina knew what was on Jason's mind.

Jason was thinking about how Joker had damaged his little girl. Selina understood how much Jason loved his daughter, which surprised her. Jason didn't show love openly or often.

However, he showed how much he loved Livy.

_I wonder if he loved Livy's biological mother the same way._ Selina wondered as Livy rested her cheek on Jason's hair.

They ran into the warehouse, and Jason quickly dried Livy off with a towel, then went to make the girl some hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" Selina questioned in a soft voice.

"I'm fine. Sorry I… kinda freaked out." Livy apologized, and Selina gently grasped her hand.

"It's fine, Kitten. I'm happy to hear that you're alright."

Jason walked into the room with the hot chocolate. One for Livy, and one for Selina.

"I made sure to remember the peppermint stick, Livy." Jason grinned as he handed Livy her cup. "And I hope just plain Hot coco will be good for you." He stated, handing the mug over to Selina.

"Thank you, Jason." Selina nodded. It was a nice small gesture that she appreciated.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Selina questioned, and Jason started to walk to the door.

"I'll get it." He stated, but when he looked back at Livy, her eyes were wide, and she was shaking slightly.

"D-don't answer it." She whispered. Jason took out his gun.

"Don't worry, Livy. Everything is going to be fine." he said in a soothing voice, then went to answer the door.

He opened it, ready to shoot a crazed lunatic, but instead there stood a young clean-shaven boy wearing a white shirt, black tie, black slacks and loafers. In his hands was a book.

"Hello, my name is Elder Price, and I would like to share with you the most amazing book-"

"I'm an atheist." Jason stated, then slammed the door on the Mormon man's face.

He then turned to Livy who was curled up next to Selina shaking.

Jason sighed, then looked to Selina, who nodded her head.

The two had talked about it before, and now this was enough evidence that Livy needed a break from Gotham.

"Hey Livy?" Jason questioned gently, kneeling in front of the girl. "You remember Letta and Amal in Germany, right?"

Livy nodded her head, and Jason smiled.

"We're going to pay them a visit."


	14. Chapter 14

**My God it has been awhile. I haven't looked at this story in FOREVER! So let's try to get this ball rolling again.**

**Please tell me what you think. Constrictive criticism appreciated!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

Chpt.14

"LIFY!" Letta exclaimed with joy as she hugged the girl tightly, kissing her cheek. "Ve vere so voried!" she whispered.

They were standing in front of Amal's house, where Letta still lived. She ensured that her reasoning for living with her father was to keep an eye on him, and try to help him in his vigilantism any way possible.

Jason stood behind the two, and Amal walked up to him, smiling.

"I'm glad to see you again, my friend." He stated, and Jason smiled back at him, but was quickly slapped across the face.

"Look at how zin Lify is! Have you even been feeding her!" Letta exclaimed.

"That's actually my fault." Livy whispered. She knew that she was a lot more underweight due to how she hadn't been eating for those few days after the incident.

Before Letta could ask, Jason quickly stated,

"I'll explain everything once we're inside."

Letta shot Jason a look, but then took Livy's hand and walked into the house, Amal and Jason following behind her.

Letta sat on the couch, gently pulling Livy to sit next to her while Jason and Amal sat on the couch across from them.

"Vhat happened to Lify?" Letta questioned seriously. She was looking at Jason with pure hatred.

Jason knew that he and Letta didn't have much of a good relationship, but when Livy's health was at question, she was a mother bear.

"Joker, the madman, he kidnapped Livy and tortured her." Jason looked over at his daughter sadly. "I wanted to bring her here to just… get away from Gotham for a while." He informed.

"Vhat do you mean by torture?" Letta questioned with alarm.

"He put me in a box." Livy whispered. "I was in there for two days. No food. No bathroom. It was just really dark. And sometimes the box would fill up with water and other time I would be pricked with needles…" Livy started to shake, and Letta wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's alright Lify. You are safe here." She said gently.

Amal quickly stood from the couch, and hugged Livy tightly.

"I am so happy that you are alife." He informed.

"Papa, vill you take Lify to see the garden? I zink zat she vill enjoy it. I vant to shpeak to Jason." Letta stated, and Amal nodded.

"Come on Lify, vhat is your favorite flower?" Amal questioned as he carried Livy easily on his one shoulder.

"I like Roses." Livy answered, and Amal smiled.

"Ve have a bunch of Roses."

As Livy and Amal left the house, Letta moved to sit next to Jason on the couch.

"Vhy didn't you bring her back to us once she found you?" Letta questioned, refurring to when Livy ran away to follow Jason instead of staying with Letta and Amal. Jason sighed.

"Livy can be very convincing. She found me and was sobbing and… you didn't see her face, Letta. She was _determined _to stay with me."

"Und now look at her. She vas _tortured_ Jason!" Letta exclaimed.

"Do you think I don't know that!" Jason shouted. "I _care_ about Livy! I would _die _for her!"

"Oh please, Jason." Letta rolled her eyes. "Zhe only reason you care for that girl is because she makes you feel important und she is a nurse. If she vasn't then you could care less." Letta hissed.

Jason wanted to kill Letta. He _really _wanted to kill her, but he had restraint.

"Don't you _dare_ say that." He growled, glaring at her with hatred. "Livy had a blood test done, and, guess what? Turns out I am her father." Jason stated, and Letta's eyes widened.

"Vhat?"

"Livy is my daughter. She is _my _little girl, and I am happy that she found me after I left her. Livy makes me feel like I actually deserve to live, and I love her." He informed. "What Joker did was awful, but it was nobody's fault. It wasn't mine, it wasn't hers, it wasn't the woman she was with, Selina's. It was Joker who did it and Joker is who to blame."

Letta was silent, absorbing the information, then nodded.

"So… zis Selina voman… is she…"

"Livy's mother?" Jason finished for her. "No." he shook his head. "Livy's mother is dead. She was an old high school sweet heart of mine. I loved her, but I had to leave… then things got hectic and I never came back. Turns out the going away party left her with Livy and shortly after giving birth, she killed herself due to depression." He explained.

"Zere is so much misery in your life, Jason." Letta informed sadly, looking at the young man with pity.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Letta." Jason grunted, but then sighed. "But I have Livy. That's enough to make me happy."

Letta decided to change subjects due to the heavy seriousness.

"Papa told me that you hafe two other companions trafling vith you besides Lify. Vhere are zey?" she inquired.

"Kor'i and Roy decided to get a hotel. They have a thing between each other so we have a rendezvous point where we'll meet for patrols." Jason explained with a shrug.

Jason and Letta heard loud laughter coming from the back yard and both looked out the window to see Amal spinning Livy through the air.

"He used to do zat vith me all zhe time." Letta informed with a smile and her eyes were full of nostalgia.

Jason was smiling as well, happy to see that his daughter was actually _laughing _again.

Amal carried Livy back inside happily.

"Are you two done talking?" he inquired. "Because Lify und I are fery hungry."

"I vill make you some food." She smiled and went off quickly into the kitchen, intending to get some meat back onto Livy's bones.

Jason took in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

Being away from Gotham would be good for Livy. It would give her some time to feel better and try to forget about everything that happened with Joker.

Jason smiled as he watched Amal throw Livy up in the air and catch her with ease, the girl giggling happily.

Yes, they would be away from Gotham for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter! Enjoy :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

"How has she been doing?" Dick questioned. It had been awhile and Jason figured it was safe for Livy to come back to America. Except he brought her to New York instead of Gotham.

But, Dick welcomed his brother with open arms and the two patrolled together.

"Better. Much better." Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I still don't think she's ready to come back to Gotham, though."

"I guess there isn't really much of a rush to bring her back here." Dick shrugged. "New York is close enough, right?"

Jason grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah. Her Tio Ramon is coming up to visit, and so is Selina."

"Would she mind a visit from her Uncle Dick?" the older man grinned, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"As long as you don't kidnap her and make her join a circus or something, I don't see why not." Dick gave out a happy whoop, then questioned,

"What about Damian?"

"Listen, I don't want a giant group of people coming in and flooding all around her. She's still skittish sometimes. Not to mention that her and Damian didn't exactly get along well. She's still getting better."

"Understood." Dick nodded. "So where exactly did you take Livy for her to get better?"

"Germany. I have friends there that met Livy before and are practically a second family to her." Jason explained.

"So, I'm taking it she doesn't want to follow in your footsteps in the heroics." Dick sighed, but Jason smirked and chuckled.

"Couldn't be more wrong, Golden boy."

"_Still_? After all she went through with the Joker she _still _wants to be a hero?" Dick questioned, baffled.

"Yup. She trains every day and it's starting to piss Roy off because she can beat the crap out of him some days."

"Seriously."

"Yup… just…"

_Jason watched as the two sparred. Livy was working on her tumbling and dodging, so Roy was able to throw more punches than usual due to her working on her defense. _

_ She dodged and tumbled until she reached the corner of the room. Roy was right in front of her, and Livy's back was against the wall, and she just broke down. her defense dropped, she fell on the ground, rolled up like a ball, and cried. _

_ Roy immediately took a step back, while Jason ran forward. _

_ "I didn't do anything." Roy stated quickly. Jason ignored Roy, and was holding Livy tightly. _

_ He rocked her back and forth, knowing how to deal with Livy when she was like this. Because something in the fight triggered her memories of Joker and she just couldn't deal with it. Livy's moments of Post-traumatic stress syndrome were lessening, but she still had them._

_ Jason knew that if she was ever going to become a hero, she would have to get over her memories somehow. _

_ But Jason had confidence that with time she would get better. The question was, how much time would it take._

"You're worried about her breaking down if she's triggered?" Dick questioned, and Jason nodded.

"She's getting better, but she has flashes. I know it's not her fault, but I hate feeling so helpless when she gets them. She's terrified and I can't do anything about it."

"I can see how that would be frustrating, especially to a Dad like you." Dick sighed, then shook his head. "God, it's hard to think that you're actually a father." Jason chuckled.

"Some days I'm a bit shocked myself too. But, I think I'm more shocked that you weren't a father first, with all the women you sleep with."

"It's because I'm a firm believer in protection." Dick stated proudly. "Now, can I see her? How much has she grown? It's been awhile."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Jason grinned, and the two made their way to the apartment Jason was renting.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's great to see you again, Livy!" Dick exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you too, Dick." Livy grinned as she was hugged tightly by the man.

"C'mon, call me Uncle Dick." The man grinned as he hugged the girl tighter.

"Um… alright Uncle Dick."

Livy was happy to see some familiar faces after getting back from Germany.

"So, are you happy to be in America again?" Dick questioned.

"Yes." Livy nodded.

She was happy to be back. And she was happy to be getting better.

_It might take a while, but I know I'm going to be a hero. I am going to be Little Red. _


End file.
